Such devices are generally known as computer tomography equipment. An overview of the various devices and methods may be found in the publication HARER, Wolfgang et al., “Rekonstruktive Röntgenbildgebung” [Reconstructive X-Ray Imaging] in Phys. Bl., 1999, Volume 55, pages 37 to 42. The known devices have a point radiation source which is moved around a patient to be examined along a circular focal point trajectory or a helix. The radiation cone emitted by the virtually point radiation source passes through the patient and is incident on a large-area detector which is moved according to the movement of the X-ray source and onto which an image corresponding to the structure of the patient's inside is projected. The structural data of the patient's inside can then be at least approximately determined from the projection data captured by the detector.